Alone
by TokoWH
Summary: Why? Why did this have to happen? Why to them? Events take place before the first Pikmin game. Rating might be bunked up in later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_'Gone. All gone.'_ A single Red Pikmin thought, as ran down a log. Tears streaming down his eyes as memories of the horrible events that happened earlier came rushing to his mind. Hoping off the log and rolling on the ground from the fall, he slowly pushed himself up onto his knees, and just stood there as his tears fell to the ground. As he looked up at the moon high in the sky, only one thought came to his mind.

_'Why did this all have to happen?'_

* * *

_One hour earlier._

A group of Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin were scampering about. Some gathering food, others keeping an eye on them as some played about, non of them having a care in the world as the sun was slowly starting to set on the horizan.

It was a standered day, not different from the other days I have been through. I was three days old at the time, still not experanced enough to join the older Pikmin when it came to gathering food. So I would spend most of the day playing with the other Pikmin.

"Tag! Your it Flame!" A younger Red Pikmin said, as she tagged me and started to run.

"Not fair, you have a bud!" I called, as I tried my best to run after her. Flare was a min who I saw as my younger sister. We were both born from the same pellet, but I had hit the ground first. She would always look up to me and come to me whenever she was hurt. I would always take care of her, and tell her it was ok.

As I ran after her as fast as my legs could carry, I tripped. I could hear her laughing at the probably silly sight to see, before I heard footsteps walk over to me. "Need some help?" I could hear her ask, as a saw a red hand reach down in frount of me.

"Thanks." I said, taking her hand as she helped me up. "And also," I said as I tapped her sholder. "Your it!" I called, as I ran away. "Hey, that's cheating!" I could hear her call. Ok, maybe that _was_ a dirty trick.

As I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I could hear her gaining on me, and once again, I tripped. But this time it wasn't my falt, as it was Flare who had glomped me to the ground. "Your it again!" She giggled.

"Are you two slacking off again?" Oh hell... It's _her_...

"What do you want now Thunder?" I asked the Yellow Pikmin with a bud in frount of me crossing her arms.

"My names Lily." She said in an annoyed tone. In truth, I knew that her name was Lily, but I liked calling her Thunder to annoy her. She was two days older then I was, but still to young to help with the gathering. But, that doesn't mean she bothers to have fun. Instead, she spends most of the day watching the workers and trying to help them out as much as possible.

"Ok, _Lily_," I said in the most sarcastic tone passible just to annoy her, and it worked. "Why are you bugging us for the millionth time?" I asked, as I could see her slowly getting ticked off.

"If you two don't start getting serious soon, you two will never making when you become old enough to help out with the work." She said, as she staired at me and Flare with thoe pericing eyes. Oh great, here she goes again.

"Are you bugging those two again Lily?" This voice caused me to breath a sigh of relief. As I saw a Blue Pikmin with a flower walk over to us, I saw Lily turned to him. "You know, you really need to chill out a little."

Blue was two weeks old. Old enough to join the others in gathering and other work. Despite how serious his job was, he always knew how to stay claim and cool with out stressing out.

"I have too Blue! They do nothing but play all day! If they don't start learning soon-" I could hear Lily say, but she was interrupted by one of the week old Pikmin yelling: "Only a few more minutes intill sunset! Everyone back to the Onions!" As Flare got off me and we got up, I could see them making their way back to the Onions, which I, Flare, Lily, and Blue quickly joined too.

"I'm still going to talk to you about this slacking off." I could hear Lily say as we walked on our way back to the Onion.

"Why don't you go pick on someone else?" I asked, as I looked at her.

"Everyone else at least tries to learn something, but you and Flare are the only ones who don't even bother to try and do anything." Said Lily, as I could slowly hear her voice getting more annoyed. As we all made our ways back to the Onions, something felt... Off. Normally we would hear the voices of Bulborbs and other nighttime creatures just waking up, but tonight it's... Quite... Not even the sound of Honywisp floating through the air could be heard.

"Does anyone else hear that?" I asked, as the other Pikmin around me looked puzzled.

"Hear what?" Asked Lily.

"Exactly." I stated, as the others still had a confused face in trying to figer out what I ment.

"... You know... Now that you mention it, it is a little quite then normal..." Stated Blue, as he and the other week old Pikmin started to become weary of this uneasy calm. I could see the Onions not far off, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

It was then that this hellish nightmare begain.

_Stomp._

"What was that!?" I could hear one of the Pikmin near us exclaim, as Blue and the other week old Pikmin tensed up from the unknown nosie.

_STOMP!_

"Big brother, I'm scared." I could hear Flare said as she grabbed onto my arm. I tried my best not to show my worry at what was going on, but I could tell that she could sence my worry.

"Everyone, hurry back to the Onions!" I heard one of the older Pikmin yelled. I along with the other Pikmin picked up are pace, but what happen next would be one of the most horrifying secounds of my life.

_**STOMP!!!**_

I could hear the Pikmin scream, and Flare's grip on my arm got tighter. In frount of them stood our Onions, crushed and torn apart by the beast standing over it. We all stood in shock, as the beast looked at us with it's horrible face, it licked it's lips.

As it roared causing most of the Pikmin around us to panic, it shot it's tongue out at us, it slurpped up around twenty of our number, some of the older Pikmin charged at the beast and attacked it's legs, it let out what sound like a laugh, as he jumpped, crushing the Pikmin under it's weight. As the red, yellow, and blue blood of the Pikmin he had killed started to ooze out around him, I almost felt like I was going to lose my lunch.

I was then I heard my sister call: "Big brother!" Which snapped me out of my shock at what I was seeing. I could hear Blue yell out to us.

"Run! Hurry!" He called to us. I Garbbed onto Flare by the arms, and we ran as fast as our legs could take us. As Bulborbs started to come out of the bushes and started to eat all the Pikmin around us, I could hear the beast yell out a call.

"Rejoyce my children! The age of Pikmin is over, and the age of the Bulborbs shall rain supreme!"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm starting to slowly get back into writing fics. So, I give to you my latest idea. I'm hopping to atleast update this once a week, although since this fic started out as a one shot, there won't be that many chapters.**

**And for those of you who wondering, this is not my 'Left Behind' story I was talking in the Forums. This fic is actually something I came up with all of a sudden. **


	2. Chapter 2

I never felt so scared before. Not long ago, in less then a few secounds, our Onions were destroyed by a Pikavore I have never seen before, leaving I, my sister, and the rest of the Pikmin that weren't in the Onions at the time stranded durring the nighttime.

As I looked down to my sister who was holding onto me in fear, and then over to the ten other Pikmin own had also took up hidding in the hollow tree trunk that had fallen over, I felt my spirits fall. How were we soppost to get through this?

"Flame." I could hear Blue's voice. Looking over, I saw Blue coming out of the group. "I'm glad to see that you're ok." He said to me.

I nodded, looking over at the group to see if I could make anyone else I knew out of the group. I grunted, noticing the one Min I hoped wouldn't be here. "Thunder..." I muttered.

"My name is Lily!"

Damn yellow Pikmin ears.

As I saw her walk up to us, I could tell that she was more worried about what was going to happen to the Pikmin more then she was mad about my comment. I turned to Blue, who was currently looking out the hole to the outside for any Pikavores.

"Big brother..." I could hear Flare said, a soft tone of fear in her voice. "Are we going... to die...?" She forced out.

As I hugged her tightly, I told her: "I will never let that happen."

"You promise...?"

"I promise."

"Ok, what are we going to do?" I could hear Lily ask, as Blue turned to us.

"First off, we need to figer out who all is here. Flame?" He asked me. Knowing what he wanted, I turned to the group of Pikmin.

"Well, counting you, I, Flare, and Thu- I mean, Lily," I quickly changed what I was going to say when I noticed Lily giving me a look that said 'call me that and I'll hit you in the head'. "There are three yellows, four blues, and five reds. All in all, twelve Pikmin." I reported.

"Ok then. Alright!" Blue called to the group of Pikmin. "Who here is a week old?" He asked. A few secounds later, one yellow Pikmin and three red Pikmin walked out of the group and up to Blue.

"Ok, you two and the yellow Pikmin, you're with me." Blue said, as the yellow Pikmin and two of the reds walk over to the hole with Blue. "We need to get some pellets or we're all going to starve. You," Blue said, as he looked at the other red Pikmin. "You stay here and guard the rest of the Pikmin." He told him.

"Let us help." Lily stated, as she walked over Blue.

"No." Said Blue. "You're still not a week old. We have a better chance, I'll be it a small one, of actually making it out there in the nighttime." Blue told her.

"He's right." I told her.

Lily sighed, I could tell she knew we were right.

"Fine..." She muttered.

As she walked back into the group of Pikmin, Blue, the two red Pikmin, and the yellow Pikmin went out into the night.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Blue and the other Pikmin left, about half an hour if my sense of time was correct. Flare had clamed down a bit, although she still held onto me tightly. The red Pikmin had been standing in frount of the hole, waiting for Blue and the others to get back.

"Blue has been gone for a long time..." I could hear Flare mutter.

"I hope he's ok." I heard Lily mutter as well from acrossed the room.

"Come on now, I know Blue. I'm sure he's ok." I told them both, although even in my mind I had my own fair amount.

"I hope your right." Flare muttered.

"Somethings comming!" I could hear the red Pikmin yell. I could see all the Pikmin becoming tense, their stems standing strate up. "Everyone, get back!" He told us. We all quickly got away from the hole, making sure we couldn't be seen.

As we could hear what ever was outside walk closer to the tree we were in, we could make out the faint sound of what we feared it could be.

A Red Bulborb.

We all fainted our breathing intill it could barely be heard, and as our hearts started to speed up, we hoped that it would just go away. Secounds felt like hours. Finally, everything went quite.

"... Is it gone...?" One of the blue Pikmin asked.

The next few secounds were filled with nothing but shear and utter terror.

The Bulborb we thought had finally left burst through the the wall behind us, taking a bite out of the blue Pikmin that had asked if it was gone.

"Everyone! RUN!!" The red Pikmin yelled, as he ran behind the Bulborb and jumped on it's back, bounding away with his bud.

I grabbed Flare and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. As I ran out of the hole, I could see some more Bulborbs coming from every derection. I quickly ran to the left, hoping I could slip by unnoticed, but a Bulborb had seen me and started to chase after me. I cringed, I knew I couldn't out run it. There was only one thing I could do in order to make sure Flare got away safely.

Using all my streagth, I picked Flare up and threw her as far as I could. She was shocked at what I was doing, and when she landed fourty feet away, (in Pikmin destance that would be about six inches) she rolled on the ground before she started to get up.

"No!" I yelled. "There is no way I can out run this thing! You have a bud though, so you might be able to get away!" I yelled.

"Big brother!" I could hear Flare yell, as she just stood there trying to think of what to do, the worse possible thing that could happen at the moment happened.

I tripped.

As I fell to the ground, I knew it was over. As I just stood face on the ground, I waited for my fate, but it never came. Instead, I could hear a loud boom followed by the death roar of the Bulborb. Looking back, I could see the Bulborb laying on the ground, it's back fried from what ever hit it.

As I tried to figer out what had hit it, I could hear someone say: "You can thank me later." Looking up, I saw Lily, who held out her hand to help me up. I didn't take it though, and instead just got up on my own. Looking over to the Pikmin who were trying to fight the Bulborbs, I wanted to run back and help them, but Lily grabbed my sholder.

"It would do no good." She told me. I sighed, knowing she was right.

I turned to her and Flare. Nodding, we ran as quick as we could, but I had no idea what was still in store for us...

* * *

**Holy carp! I actually did another chapter! **

**For those who are woundering, I **_**do**_** intend on finishing this fic. I'm not just going to put the first chapter up and just forget about like most of my other ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry for updating in along time. I really want to get this fic done, as I have other fics poking at my brain at the moment, and right now This fic makes me feel like I'm being held back. So I am going to try and get evrything done in this single chapter.**

**----**

"Hurry!" I could hear Lily's voice call to us. As Flare and I ran as fast as our feet could carry, I looked franticly around for anything that could jump out at us. I could still hear the roars of many Bulborb and screeming Pikmin coming from all around us, Lily pointed to a small cave.

As we quickly hid in it for cover, we all breathed a sigh of relieve. We still knew weren't complitly safe, but it was a start. I looked over to Flare, who was holding on to my waste still shooken up from all that had happen, I held her tight.

"It's still not safe here." I could hear Lily tell us. "We should go deeper into the cave so we have less of a chance those monsters will find us."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. "We aren't even sure whats in here. There could be something waiting at the end of this cave." Lily looked at me for a few seconds, then looked into the cave for a bit.

"That may be so..." She told me, as she looked back at us. "But we have to take that chance. It's better then trying to survive out there where we'll _know_ something will eventually get us." She got me there.

As I heard her gulp, she slowly started to go deeper into the cave. I told Flare to stick close to me, and slowly started to follow her. Minutes past, and soon it was starting to get dark, only our bioluminescent bodies being the only thing lighting our way. It was eerily quite... _Too_ quite...

"Lily..." I stated.

"So, you finally remembered my real name?" She said tauntingly.

"Never mind that right now." I told her, as I looked at her strate in the eyes. "Listen..." I stated.

She closed her eyes, and put her hands to her ears. After a few seconds, she stated; "... I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." I told her. "The screems and roars have stopped." She looked at me with a blank expression, before she walked up to me.

"We're in a cave." She stated to me. "We could be so far in that we can't hear anything from the outside anymore." She Told me, as she looked me strate in the eyes. "For all we know, all hell could still be breaking loose out there." I shook my head.

"We haven't gone far into this cave, and even if I or Flare couldn't hear them, you still should be able to." I stated, as I couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness. Lily stood silent, as she shook her head.

"Still, I don't think we should-" She stopped talking, before she turned around and looked down the hall of the cave. She had a serious expression on her face. After a few secounds, she turned back to me with a frantic expression. "RUN!" She yelled, as she ran past me. As I looked back, I could hear a faint scurrying nosie. Then, tons of Bulborb Larva sulking their way towerds us.

I grabbed Flare and ran as fast as I could. As the Larva gained on us, I picked up the pace, nearly running as fast as a budded Pikmin. Looking back, I could see that we were slowly starting to lose them.

Then, that one, horrible memory that shall be forever burned into my brain happened.

The cave started to shake, and rocks started to fall down around us. I heard an "Eeek!" As I felt Flare letting go of my grip. I quickly turned around, and saw that a bolder had hit her back and pinned her down. "FLARE!!" I yelled, as I ran as fast as I could to save her, but every time I got close a bolder would fall in frount of me.

"Big brother!" I could hear her scream as the Larva slowly started to close the distance. It was no use, the path to her was now blocked off tons of bolders. I will never forget seeing the Larva getting close to her, and her final scream out to me in terror.

"BIG BROTHER!!!"

As the bolders continued to fall, blocking off my sight of the horrible that had happened to my only sister, I fell to my knees, an expression of horror on my face. As I bent down and started pounding the ground with both of my fist, tears streaming down my face, I yelled at the top of my voice "WHY!?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?! WHY HER!?! WHY NOT ME INSTEAD!?!?!" I could feel hand be placed on my sholder. I looked over to see Lily standing over me, her expression told me that she felt sorry, but we needed to go.

As she pulled me up, we both made our ways far away from the cave. I didn't care anymore if I lived or died now, my sister was gone. I failed to protect her. _'It should have been me'_ I kept thinking to myself over and over. _'She had so much to live for, and she was still so young. It should have been me!!'_

We ran for what felt like hours, the screems finally had stop, and the roars subsided. We still ran, we ran entill we finally felt we were safe. After a while, we stopped in alittle cove area of one of the forests.

We sat in silance for a few minutes, nether of us finding the words to say about what all had happened tonight. Finally, Lily spoke. "I wounder what happened to Blue... I hope he's ok..." She muttered, as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah..." I barely spoke, as I held my head down. "I hope so too..." Lily looked at me, before she walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey..." She stated. "Come on... Don't be like that... We're still alive..." She told me. I looked up at her, no emotion on my face.

"My sister's dead." I stated, no tone of emotion in my voice. "I couldn't protect her... It's my falt she's dead... It should have been me..." Lily put her hand on my back.

"Come on, don't think like that... It wasn't your falt. There was nothing you could have done"

"Yes there was!" I yelled, as I stood up. "If I was only a bit faster, if I could have gotten pass those bolders! I could of-"

"Of what?" Lily cut me off. "The bolder that was holding her down would have been too hevy to lift by a single Pikmin alone, and even if you got the bolder off, you would have been trapped in there with those Larva!" Lily told me. I stood for a few more second, contumplating what she had just said. I sighed as I sat back down.

"At least then I could have tried to fight them off... Even if I died, I could still have been with her now..." Lily then stood in frount of me before slapping me acrossed the face.

"Don't think like that!" She yelled, as I rubbed my face where she had slapped me. "Think about it! Would Flare have wanted you to be this way! Even up there, she would never want you to be sad for her! She looks up to you! ... We all do..." Flare yelled, before she looked away. She sighed.

"You and Flare were always happy. You didn't know about the danagers of this world. Every day you two would play, blissfully unaware of how much danger you two were in. You don't know how much I wanted to be like you two, how much I wanted... to go back to being like you two." She turned around.

"When I was first planted, I was much like you. I didn't have a care in the world. One day, while I was playing with some other Pikmin, we were attacked by a pack of Bulborbs. We were far away from the other Pikmin, so the only thing we could do was to run. I hid in a hollow tree. I was forced to watch as all my friends were eatten." She looked down.

"After that day, I spent most of my days watching th older Pikmin, learning how to survive and protect other. I wanted to make sure nothing like I had seen would ever happen again... But it did, far worse then I could imagin." She looked back up to me.

"That was why secretly, even though I was hard on you most of the time, I envied you. I wanted to go back to how things were, before I knew of the dangers of this world." She held her arm and started to scratch it. "But now I know it will never be the same... I can never go back to the way it use to be..."

I staired at her for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. It was then we heard a growling sound. We both tensed up, as we looked around for the sorce of the noise. It was then we heard it again, I felt something in my stomach.

"I guess running for your life all night tends to make a Pikmin hungry." Lily joked, as we looked around for a patch of grass, we saw one that wasn't too far in the open.

As we ran over to it and started plucking the grass out, soon a glob of nectar popped out. As we quickly drank it up, I could feel a reaction happening on the leaf on the tip of my steam. As it quickly budded and popped open to a flower, I 'smiled'. At least now I would have to worry about tripping so much.

Looking over to Lily, as I watched her bud turn into a flower, she looked at me and 'smiled'. I 'smiled' back... But then, it happened. I noticed the ground under her feet start to move. I tensed up, as a slowly saw a beak peek out out of it. "LOOK OUT!!" I yelled, as I ran as fast as I could over to her, but it was to late.

A Burrowing Snagert had bursted out of the ground, pushing me back on the ground. As I quickly got up, I could hear Lily scream. The Snagert had her in it's beak. I was about to run up to it to try and save her, but I could hear her yell to me.

"No!" She yelled. "Just run!"

"But-"

"It doesn't matter! I'm done for no matter what now. Please Flame... save... yourself..."

Despite everything telling me to try and save her, I knew she was right. As tears started to form in my eyes, and turned and ran as fast as my feet could take me. I turned my head back for a second, just in time to see a yellow Pikmin spirit floating up over the Snagert. As I looked away, tears now pouring down my face, I picked up my pace.

I'm not exactly sure how long I ran, it felt like hours. I just knew I had to get away. Away from all the death, away from all the pain, and away from all the danger. I must have cleared half the forest with my new found speed. Finally, I came to a rest in a strange area. It was wide open, and there were strange markings. It looked like it could hold three Pikmin Onions in the area.

As I fell to the ground in the part of the area that looked like a creator, I felt every last ounce of energy I had in me drain out. I couldn't even move an inch. I just laided there, tears streaming down my face. They were all gone, my friends, my sister, everyone. I cried, cried entill I couldn't produce anymore tears. It was over, the Pikmin race was now extincted. I was the only one left, although I wish I wasn't. I was alone now, no other Pikmin to talk or play with.

_'Damnit.'_ I thought as I memories of what had happened that night came rushing back to mind. _'Damn those monsters! Damn them all!'_ I yelled in my mind. I was enraged, it was all their falts. I laided there for seconds, yelling words at those monsters that would cause a normal Pikmin's mouth to drop. What happened next shocked me to no end.

_'Ugh...'_ I heard another voice speak over my mind. If my energy wasn't so drained, I would have jumpped in fright. _'Wh-... What happened...'_

_'Who is this!? Who are you!?'_ I yelled in my mind.

_'Who are you...? Am I... Dead...?'_ It asked.

_'How should I know!? I can't even see you!'_ I yelled at the voice in my mind. I had no idea what was going on, but this was really weird.

_'Who are you...?'_ It asked.

_'I should be asking you the same question! ... My name is Flame. I am a Pikmin."_ I stated, hoping that who ever was talking to me over my mind would tell me who they were.

_'A... Pikmin...?'_ It asked.

_'Well... More like the last Pikmin...'_ I told the voice, as I could feel more tears starting to form on my eyes.

_'The last...? What happened to the others...?'_ It asked.

_'There... dead...'_ I then procceded to tell the voice about everything that happened tonight. About the Bulborbs attacking, about the giant Bulborb destroying our Onions, about those monsters killing all my friends, and about my sister...

_'That's horrible!'_ The voice exclaimed once I got done talking.

_'Tell me about it.'_ I stated sarcasticly.

_'Surely there must be more Onions, more Pikmin out there somewhere!?'_ The voice exclaimed, as I sighed.

_' I dought it... The only colored Onions I know of are Red, Blue, and... Yellow...'_ I stated tearfully, as what Lily had told me came rushing back to mind.

_'There must! I am sure of it!'_ The voice exclaimed.

_'Even if there were... All my energy is gone... I can't even move an inch...'_ I stated, as I even tried by trying to push myself back up, but to no avail.

_'Then I'll find them!'_ The voice stated. _'I'll find the Onions no matter where they are, and restore the Pikmin spieces! ... As soon as I know where I am...'_ I chuckled at the voices statement. _'... Where am I anyways? Last thing I remember I was flying through space, when my ship was hit by a meteor. After that everything goes blank...'_ I blinked in confusion. A ship? Space? I decided to humor him.

_'My guess is your somewhere on my planet, probably not far from where I am if you can talk to me over our minds.'_ I then thought about what I had said. If that were true, maybe I could see who every was talking to me. Mustering all the streagth I had left, I pushed my face upwerds. What I saw confused me.

My flower was glowing bright red. I shurged, maybe it has something to do with this thing being able to talk with me over my mind. As I looked around, my eyes caught sight of something. On the top of a slowp, there was this big metal... Thing. It looked like it was destroyed, as I could see smoke and small sparks coming off of it. Then I caught sight of something else. There was a being lying next to it. The first thing I noticed, besides it's glowing red steam, was how big it's noise was. It had some sort of dome over it's head, and it had some weird yellow and red thing on it's body.

_'I-... I think I see you.'_ I stated, as I could feel my fatigue starting to get the better of me. I could slowly feel myself starting to fall asleep, but there was one thing I wanted to know before I did. _'Hey,'_ I stated, trying my best to stay awake. _'You never did tell me your name.'_

_'My name...? Oh yeah! My name is Captain Olimar.'_

_'Captain Olimar..._' I thought. _'I'll remember that.'_

Finally, I fell fast, deep sleep.

-----------------

**Chapter Overview: W00t! Got alot done in this chapter. I didn't get to the end though, but at least this fic is finally starting to come to a close. Next chapter will be the Epuilogue.**


	4. Ephiloge

**Well, here it is. The **Epuilogue. Not much say, other then that for the first part of this chapter won't be told in first person, and is kind of short. But yeah, at least this fic is finally done.

--------------

Olimar awoke with a jump. He was disoriented, confused, and didn't know what was going on. As he pushed himself up, looking at the huge plant life that was around him he was in both shock and awe. Turning around he jumpped back in shock. His space ship, the S.S. Dolphin, was nothing but a wreck.

As he took out his log and started to write in it about what had happen, another thing filled his mind with worry. His suit started to beep.

"Warning! Warning!" The suit stated, as Olimar stopped writing in his log long enough to pay attention. "Scans show that current planet has exremely high levels of deadly Oxygen. With the current ammount of power in this suit, Life Sopport Systums will only fuction for 30 more days." Olimar stood in shock, he didn't know what to say. He quickly wrote down all that was happening into his log.

He glup, the thought of what could happen if he could find his ship parts in 30 days frighten him to no end. Inspecting his ship further, he noticed that it was missing 30 of it's most important parts. Olimar tensed up. How was he soppost to find all 30 of his ship parts in 30 days? And more importantly, how was he soppost to carry them back after he found them...? He shook his head. He would go down that road when he comes to it, but first he needed to look of his ship parts.

As he turned away from his ship, slowly decending his way down the slope, he took time to notice his sorroundings. He was still amazed at how big the plant life was on this planet! As he walked down to the strange markings on the ground that weren't far from his ship, he noticed something in the ground. He staired at it, an expression of wounder on his face. He had never seen this object before in his life, yet something about it seemed... Familiar. Like he knew it could help him in some way.

As he walked over to it, slowly he inch closer once he was only a few feet away. As he reached out his hand, he placed it on the object and...

---------

It was dark, I couldn't see anything. I was awake, that much I knew, yet I couldn't even see the nose in frount of my face. There was only one time I could remember that it was like this. It was when I was planted in the ground. I struggled, trying to pull myself out of the ground, but the dirt I was buried in was packed too tight. I sighed, as I could tell I would be stuck here sometime.

Moments passed, before I felt something thouch me above ground. Then, in the darkness I saw a flash of red light. It was amazing, the light felt so soft and gental. It was then I could feel a wave of energy over come me. It was then I was suprised to feel that the flower atop my head started to spin. I could feel myself start to break free of the dirt! As I struggled, the new found energy allowing me to push pass the dirt more easily, I popped out of the ground and got the shock of my life.

I was alot bigger, my body was no longer in the shape of a Pikmin. My body was now spherical, and I no longer hand a stem. The flower atop my 'head' was now alot bigger, and I had three stick like legs holding me up. I 'gaspped', as I knew this shape all too well.

I was now an Onion.

How? I asked myself. How did I turn into an Onion?

I didn't have time to ponder this, as my flower started to spin again.I could feel something pop out of it. As I watched a small little seed float gracefully down to the ground, Olimar just staired at the odd sight. As the little seed planted it's self into the ground, it soon became a little sproute. As Olimar gazed at the object, writing stuff down into his log, I had time to think to myself.

I was an Onion now, I had established that much. But how exactly did I become one? As Olimar pulled the sproute out of the ground, it back flipped a couple of times, before a Pikmin landded a few feet from Olimar. It was also odd. I could see everything around me, despite only being in one spot... Was this how Onion's saw?

I was shocked, a Pikmin! A Red Pikmin! I was no longer the last of my kind. I could restore the Red Pikmin to their former glory!

As I looked over with my 'Minds Eye', as I was calling it by now, I saw two Pellet Posies behind me. I then looked at the Pikmin. _'Go! Bring me those pellets!'_ I commanded. The Pikmin just staired up at me with a blank stair. _'... Please...?'_ I asked, yet the Pikmin continued to give me a blank stair. It was then I heard a wistle, and the Pikmin snapped back over to Olimar, before it looked at me.

_'... Well...? Go ahead and follow him.'_ I told the Pikmin. Indeed, the Pikmin listen and went over to Olimar. I thought to myself for a moment. It seems the Pikmin look to me to make decisions, yet I can't command them derectly. As I watched Olimar play around with the Pikmin for a few seconds, learning what all we could do, a thought came to mind. I couldn't command the Pikmin, yet Olimar could!

As I watched Olimar toss the Pikmin around for a few seconds, he miss threw and the Pikmin landed on the Pellet Posy. Instictively, the Pikmin started to chop it down. As Olimar watched the site in awe, the Pikmin managed to cut the pellet down, and started to take it back to me. As the pellet was now under my light, I quickly absorbed it. As I felt a rush of energy, I felt two more seeds pop out.

Olimar quickly caught on, and commanded the Pikmin to cut down the other one and take it back to me. As I quickly absorbed it again, I felt hope build up inside me. With Olimar's help, we could rebuild the Pikmin species! And if I had turned into an Onion, maybe other Pikmin who managed to survive the night did too!

As the day quickly went by as Olimar made more Pikmin, I continued to keep a watchful on him. He was now in frount of a giant machincal thing. I could exactly figure out what it was. I saw that Olimar was writing in his log again, and decided to take a quick peek.

_'Amazing! There's no mistaking it! My ship's engine rests before my very eyes! By a stroke of pure luck, I have already stumbled upon the most important piece of my damaged craft! Fate has smiled upon me! But... How will I get it back to the Dolphin?'_

I assumed that 'The Dolphin' was that thing that Olimar was KOed next to last night. He said he used that thing to fly through space... He might need it repaired if he wishes to keep away from the monsters at night.

As Olimar looked at the group of Pikmin now behind him, he scratched his chin for a moment, before he commanded them to pick it up. As the Pikmin did so, they started to make their way through the little arch where the box that was blocking their way once was, I noticed they seemed to be heading towerds my derection.

_'No! Not to me! Take it over to where that other machnical thing is!'_

Luckly the Pikmin listen, as they stopped for a second before heading over to the 'Dolphin'. As the placed the 'Engine', as Olimar called it, in the small spot of light, the Dolphin sucked it up, before it flipped over right side up. As the machine quickly installed the part, I watched as Olimar jumpped for joy. I chuckled a bit at the silly jesture.

Not long after that happened, night fall came and Olimar had wistled the Pikmin under his command free. As the raced up my legs to get inside me for safety, I could help but giggled as they tickled my leg going up. When they were finally inside, I felt a soft, warm feeling inside me. It made me feel... Happy, for some odd reason.

As Olimar's 'Dolphin' blasted off, I quickly followed by spinning my flower on top of my body. As we soared into the sky, I felt my hope reaching it's peek. With Olimar's help, we could rebuild the Pikmin to their numbers before the attack, and maybe even pass that! I couldn't help but feel that even that giant Bulblex couldn't beat us now!

As I felt the Pikmin cuddle up next to the walls of my inside, I 'smiled'. I felt happy, I knew now, that no matter what would happen, I would no longer feel alone...

---------

**W00T!!! Finally! This fic is done! :D Anyways, this is just what I think happened before the events of the first Pikmin game take place. I know there might be some problems when it comes to plot inconsistancies, but it was mainly because I really didn't know how to explain most of this stuff in words with out going into a giant explaination of every little detail.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading my fic. Please R and R, and if liked this fic for some odd reason, make sure to check out my upcomming Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic. Anyways, entill then, this is Toko Wildheart signing off.**


End file.
